The Demon Within
by Tsunpo
Summary: Scorpion is a ninja spectre who just wants to defeat his enemies and be left alone. But Kitana, Princess of Edenia has other plans. After a horrible breakup with Liu, she is determined to get him back. And Scorpion happens to be the man for the job. SK
1. The Break Up

Disclaimer: We do not own Mortal Kombat! But let me warn you, if the characters are out of character, or you don't like how we've written it, that's your problem. That's why it's called FANFICTION, because we can do what we want with the characters in these stories, (though we don't own them...). WE WORSHIP ED BOON!

Also, some credit goes to Yugi-Redwall-fan, she helped me write this story!

**The Demon Within**

**Chapter 1**

A large shadowy figure weaved in and out through the forest. The The destination of the beast was unknown to even itself. What it did know was, it needed blood. Fresh blood.

Something moved out of the corner of its eye. The scent of filthy flesh, dried blood, and fear lingered in the air. The lost and defenseless human would soon become its next victim.

The demon's claws extended, wings flapped quietly in anticipation, and the monster growled, relishing the scent of fear.

The victim stopped abruptly, an unusual wind had picked up as a creature growled. Behind the wandering man, a twig snapped. He was being followed.

"W-who's there?" The man cried out timidly, looking from left to right in search of someone.

A distorted voice called out viciously, "your predator!" It chuckled deeply and menacingly.

The man fell backwards, startled and afraid. A bulking figure stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. Flaming eyes glanced at the full moon for a second, then at the trembling human.

The demon was about eight feet tall and was covered in black and yellow fur. Black dragon wings protruded from the demon's back and long claws extended from fleshy fingers. The body looked similar to that of a human's despite the fur. But the head was a different story. It was literally a human skull. Where the eyes should've been, a fire burned brightly. Long saber like fangs protruded from its mough.

The claws on its left hand impaled the victim's right shoulder. The demon seemed to smirk briefly as it watched fresh human blood gush out from the wound. Poison was injected from the claws and into the humans blood stream. The man began to twitch, then started to go into convulsions.

The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he screamed and writhered in agony. Right before the body went limp, fangs dug into the human's left shoulder, allowing blood to seep as the demon lapped some of it up. Just as the man went limp, the demon finished it's meal and ripped out the man's left leg as a trophy.

Holding the limb in his mouth, the demon took to the air, and flew off throughout the night.

Raiden and a group of Earthrealm's warriors wandered the woods the next morning, in search of men strong enough to compete in the next Mortal Kombat.

Sensing death and chaos, Raiden sped up and away from the rest. A mutilated body lay in the pathway, the whites of the dead man's eyes showing and a leg missing from the body.

One man called out, "Lord Raiden, what have you found?"

"A body!" A woman exclaimed, slightly shocked.

Raiden studied the body for a few moments, then muttered to himself."He has returned."

Liu Kang easily evaded Johny Cage's attacks as they practiced before the big tournament. Spotting Kitana out of the corner of his eye, he quickly ducked under an oncoming punch and took advantage of Johny's shock. A well trained hand was placed at Johny's throat in the 'kill' position.

"Kitana!" He bounded over to his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I told a friend I'd meet them. I'm on my way now. I see you're training." She smiled, tempted to take up his hand in her own. As the princess of Edenia, she knew she shouldn't have fallen in love with someone from Earthrealm, so she resisted showing her affection towards him in public as much as possible.

"Johny's the one who's training. There's no challenge in fighting him." Liu Kang replied.

" You're quite cocky for someone who just got a black eye." Johny commented, glaring slightly. He knew that Liu meant nothing by it; he was simply trying to impress his girlfriend.

Kitana smiled at the blond before continuing her walk. Before she could get too far from the warriors, Liu caught up with her and walked alongside her.

" Mind if I join you on your visit?" He asked, taking hold of her hand.

Kitana kept a straight face as she walked. " I suppose not." She could almost feel the warm smile she recieved penatrating her skin.

Soon they arrived at a beautifully built blue wooden house. A tall, slim girl with ebony hair stepped out and greeted Kitana happily

" Who's your friend?" She asked, smiling coyly at Liu Kang.

" Jade, this is my boyfriend, Liu Kang. Liu, my friend Jade." She introduced the two.

" He's a cute catch." She said, earning a nod in reply from Kitana. " You can both come inside." She turned for the door and led the couple inside.

" You said you were having some sort of problem...?" Kitana waited for an explanation.

" Some bastart tried to kill me. Keeps coming in the house... I think it's some ninja, but you can never be sure these days." Jade explained.

" Yes, with all the imposters these days, you can never be too sure." Liu Kang replied aimably.

" Well what matters is, you're safe. So, what should we do?"

After an hour of sparring with weaponary, (Jade wanted to find the perfect fighting blade to keep with her, just in case), the two left, Liu Kang waving happily and Kitana looking more than annoyed.

" She was nice." Liu Kang said, trying to strike up a conversation.

" A little too friendly." Kitana grumbled. " You were more talkative than usual."

" Was I really?" As Liu said this, Kitana silently fumed. It was going to be a long day.

Inside a small dojo, Scorpion hid behind the weapon rack and watched Subzero and Frost spar. There were other pairs practicing for the next Mortal Kombat, but Scorpion paid no mind to them.

Before Scorpion could even think of his next move, the pair bowed to eachother and made their way out of the dojo.

Scorpion was beyond pissed. Another missed chance at killing his rival. Why couldn't he make his move sooner!

Crawling out from behind the rack, he took his anger out on a dummy, punching a hole through it.

The dojo's doors swung open a slender woman with her hair braided back came in, looking peeved.

" I heard you were here with Jade from Johny. It appears that he was right." She said, crossing her arms.

" Kitana! Please try to understand-" The girl, Jade quickly cut him off.

" Liu and I are a couple." She said, hooking onto Lui's arm.

" Liu?" Kitana asked for confirmation, raising a wary eyebrow.

" We were just... yesterday... and one thing led to another..." He tried to explain nervously.

" Shut up." Kitana snapped. She would've cried right there in the middle of the dojo, if she hadn't had years of practice of hiding emotions. " I'm glad you came out and told me before I had a chance to explain. You see, I've also found someone else." Kitana lied fluently and with a straight face.

" Oh really?" Jade snarled.

" Yes, in fact, he said he'd be here today..." she looked around quickly. _Need an arm_, she thought. _Who's arm? That's a nice arm!_

She latched herself onto a strong looking arm. " Here he is. Hi honey!" She looked up into angry and somewhat confused eyes.

" Scorpion...?" Liu Kang trailed off, not believing a word she said.

" Off. Before I remove you myself." Scorpion growled in warning.

Kitana quickly let go and smiled at him. " Sorry. I forgot about how much you hate being touched in public."

The dojo doors swung open once again. A tall begger came in and strolled towards Scorpion.

" Can this day get any worse?" Scorpion growled as Raiden stopped in front of him.


	2. Kitana's Request

Julz: HAHA! We are updating...

Vikki: YAY!

Aleena: Ooh! Updating what?

Julz: Gah... GO AWAY ALEENA!  
Aleena: I feel hurt now... Vikki, I need a hug! (hugs Vikki)

Vikki: AHH!

Julz: Heh...

Kels: (yawn) It's 9:35... I'd expect Julz to be up much later but... Vikki?

Vikki: (laughs)

Katie: You're creepy...

Julz: Yes, she is...

Aleena: O.O

Julz: You like doing that alot, don't you?

Aleena: O.O

Vikki: (laughs)

Katie: Ugh...

Julz: Alright! Disclaimer!

Vikki: (laughs)

Julz: Vikki doen't own Mortal Kombat or any of it's characters... she wishes she did though...

Aleena: O.O

Julz: Alright, let's begin this already!

"Scorpion! My dear old friend... We need to talk." Raiden said, his eyes then fell on Kitana. "Hello Kitana! How are you?"

"I'm fine Lord Raiden." She said, still standing close to the Sharai Ryu.

"So... are you two... together or something?" Raiden asked, almost smirking.

"Of course not-"

"Yes we are!" Kitana piped up, interrupting Scorpion. She held onto his arm once more, causing him to glare. He _almost_ growled. Then, as if to prove it to Raiden and the others surrounding them who were listening, she said, "Honey... did I ever tell you that you have beutiful eyes?"

Scorpion didn't say anything... but the look in his eyes plainly stated 'what the fuck?'

"Scorpion, don't be rude, compliment her too!" Raiden piped up, trying not to laugh.

Ignoring the Thunder God's previous comment, he turned a glare on him. "What did you want?" He asked, trying to make his sentence as short as possible.

"Oh... I'll need to speak to you without your girlfriend." Raiden said, smirking still. This time Scorpion did growl, and yanked his arm away from the princess. He walked through the dojo doors, followed by Raiden. Kitana turned to smirk at Liu and Jade.

"See? I don't need you anymore, Liu." She stated, before walking out of the dojo herself and heading home. She'd make Liu Kang jealous enough to want her back... She always got what she wanted...

"This wouldn't have anything to do with last night, would it?" Scorpion ground out. Raiden sighed. The boy was quick...

"You killed an innocent last night." He said simply, knowing what reaction he'd get out of the ninja.

"So? It's his own damned fault for getting killed. He shouldn't be wandering about at night." Scorpion said with an air of indifference. Raiden refrained from sighing again. Scorpion was indeed hopeless...

"Do you plan to defeat Quan Chi anytime soon?" Raiden asked, annoyed. "You know if this keeps happening, I will have to take care of it myself." Scorpion glared at him again.

"I'm busy with Sub-Zero." He replied. "I'll defeat that bastard, Quan Chi, some other time. My demon form doesn't bother me so much as it bothers you." With that, Scorpion turned and left. Raiden sighed again. It was pointless to argue... _I need to work on his people skills... _Raiden thought, walking away in his beggar clothes.

He knew it wasn't a wise idea after what happened, but Scorpion returned to the dojo. If that girl was still there... he'd take care of her and any others who gave him trouble. He needed to take his anger out on something... And conveniently enough... he saw Sub-Zero walk by. Scorpion smirked, showing his teeth behind his mask. He approached the wanna-be-ninja in a confident manner.

"Ice Cube." He called out in a taunting manner. Sub-Zero whirled around, recognizing the voice.

"Leave Scorpion. You'd be a fool to challenge me today." Sub-Zero said, face devoid of any emotion.

"What's wrong with today?" Scorpion taunted further. "You were all for a fight yesterday... then again, I did defeat you easily enough yesterday..."

"I don't have the time to deal with an impudent fool such as yourself." Scorpion stepped forward upon hearing this. He _would_ get a good fight out of him today... he'd kill him! The spear within his hand began to protrude, ready to hook into it's victim...

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind, startling Scorpion as the spear returned to it's former place. Scorpion turned his head slightly to see what had attacked him. He was slightly surprised to note that it was the girl from earlier. He frowned. Some people just didn't give up...

"Hi honey!" Kitana beamed happily up at Scorpion. Scorpion's frown deepened.

"Why do you insist on acting this way?"

"Acting what way?" Kitana asked innocently. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"I'm not feeling especially magnanimous today. I suggest you leave." Scorpion warned. He then realized that Sub-Zero was staring... this was not going over so well...

"Magnanimous? I wasn't aware you knew such large words." Kitana exclaimed, crossing her arms in defiance. "Do you even know what the word means?"

Scorpion turned on her, glaring. "Are you suggesting I am hebetudinous?"

"Heppy-what?" Kitana asked suddenly.

"It means stupid." Scorpion explained quickly.

"Oh." Kitana said softly. "What other cool words do you know?" She asked. Scorpion almost rolled his eyes. Was she really a ditz? Or was she just putting on some kind of an act...? If that was the case, she was really good at it. "Can we talk? I _really_ need to talk to you." She pleaded.

"And I _really_ need you to leave me alone." He replied, mocking her. He walked away... yes, Sub-Zero was still watching... but he was going to ignore that...

When they were out of Sub-Zero's hearing range, Kitana piped up again. "Listen, I want you to play boyfriend for awhile."

"You want me to what?" Scorpion stopped, bewildered.

"Play boyfriend! I'm trying to make Liu jealous and I can't do that unless I have a 'boyfriend'." She explained fluently.

"Pick another 'boyfriend'. I'm busy getting my revenge." The ninja replied, trying to ignore her as best as he could.

"Well... I would, except Liu already saw us together... and so... there's really no other option..."

"That's your problem."

"I'll do you a favor in return... Anything you want..." Kitana's blue eyes probed Scorpion's white ones.

"The only thing I want, is Sub-Zero dead. And I want to be the one doing the killing." Scorpion added quickly.

"I can... distract him or something! So you can kill him!" Kitana reasoned.

"I prefer an honorable fight." Scorpion said in a bored fashion.

"You're difficult to persuade..." Kitana trailed off. "Oh well... You'll remain my pretend boyfriend with or without your consent." She smirked and then left, almost in a bouncy manner... almost. Scorpion growled... this was the last thing he needed...

Julz: YAY!

Aleena: That's it?

Kels: Boring...

Katie: Where was the blood and gore in this chapter? Last chapter you had someone go into a fit of spasms... now THAT was cool!

Vikki: (laughs)

Aleena: O.O

Julz: I'm not even gonna bother... Anyway... we'll update soon hopefully... the Author... (well... the co-author really) is currently under... stress... obviously!

Vikki: (laughs manically)

Aleena: O.O

Men in White Coats: (drags Vikki off)

Aleena: (((O))).(((O)))

Julz: Um... we no longer have a co-author...

Vikki: (laughing as she is dragged away)

Julz: We'll get her back though... don't worry... I can't continue writing this story without her knowledge of Mortal Kombat...

Aleena: Yeah.. she's an anime fan... (rolls eyes)

Julz: SHUT IT! I like anime...

Kels: Let's end this thing already! Goodbye!

Katie: (glares at readers)

Aleena: BYE! Please review! HAKUDOUSHI!

Julz: THAT'S MY LINE! (chases Aleena into oblivion)

Vikki: (laughs)


	3. Rumor

Julz: Ah-ha! We're back with another chapter!

Vikki: Yay for us!

Julz: Anyway, we'd like to thank all the reviewers... You encourage us to continue writing!

Vikki: Special thanks to WriterFreak7... who is helping write this!

Julz: Aw... I feel so special...

Vikki: And I'd like to thank ScarletWitch88, Tsukiyama Koboyashi, anime/videogame freak, Mortal Kombat Chick, and warriors king for there wonderful reviews!

Julz: Yup yup, thanks!

Vikki: So with that...

Julz: HEY! Disclaimer...

Vikki: I don't own Mortal Kombat... Ed Boon does!

Julz: Yep.

Vikki: So with that, I leave you to read my wonderful story!

Julz: Excuse me?  
Vikki: Erm... _our_ wonderful story...

Julz: That's better...

Vikki: Here it is!

-------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Scorpion had last seen the princess of Edenia. He was beginning to think she had finally forgotten about him... thank goodness too. He strolled down the street, glaring at pedestrians who dared even look at him. Life was good... for the most part... he had two things left to accomplish in life... One, kill Sub-Zero. Two, kill Quan Chi. And he would accomplish his goal... he was the undefeatable spectre... Scorpion...

Almost undefeatable.

He growled at the thought of that woman, Kitana... why was it all he could think about? He wasn't thinking about her in any nice or complimentary way... or in any way at all... it was more of a worry... no, the undefeatable spectre, Scorpion need not worry of anything... it was more of a dread. She was doing this on purpose... she _wanted_ to unexpectedly appear out of no where to surprise him... he knew she would, any moment... it was going to happen... he just didn't know when.

The thing was, Scorpion hated surprises. He enjoyed it when things were predictable... his enemies moves, the weather of the day... anything, as long as he knew what was going to happen next. Unfortanetly, his life was suddenly filled with surprises.

Sub-Zero was not too far ahead. Scorpion growled again... the only reason he was in the same town as that ice-cube-stuck-up-his-ass-prick, was because of the tournament. Normally, he would be in the Netherealm, but because the tournament was taking place in Outworld... Scorpion was compelled to sigh... things were not looking up for him.

"Scorpion." Sub-Zero muttered in greeting. The spectre stopped dead in his tracks... were they going to fight? If so, Scorpion was prepared... he knew what would be coming. "Are the rumors true?"

Scorpion blinked. "What rumors?" He snapped, stepping forward in a threatening manner. Sub-Zero smirked... out of all the Sub-Zeros that Scorpion had come across, this one... the son's brother's cousin's uncle's second cousin, or however he was related to the original one... loved to mock Scorpion. He always adorned this malicious smirk whenever he knew something that Scorpion didn't... it really irritated him.

"The rumors... you and Kitana." Sub-Zero answered, his smirk widening. Just like a Sub-Zero, vague as ever...

"Care to elaborate?" The Shirai-Ryu cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner... all though this didn't seem to phase the Lin-Kuei ninja one bit. Sub-Zero's smirk would have widened if it was possible.

"Oh, something or rather about you and the princess... frolicking in the flower fields..." Sub-Zero replied off-handedly. Scropion's eyes threatened to bulge out of it's sockets... Where the hell had that come from? His eyes narrowed, regaining his composure.

"Care to repeat that?" He stepped closer, ready to pound the ninja's face in. How could he be so bold with the undefeatable spectre, the great Scorpion? The spectre sighed... he had to stop thinking like that before he got so distracted basking in his own glory that he'd be caught unawares and pummeled into a bloody pulp... not that anything bad could ever happen to the almost undefeatable spectre, the great Scorpion... The ninja sighed again... he was losing it.

"You, Kitana, flower fields, doing unmentionable things..." Sub-Zero trailed off...

"Are you suggesting that she and I were..." Scorpion blanched before coming to a realization. "There are no flower fields in Outworld!"

Sub-Zero laughed coldly. "Took you long enough to figure that one out." Scorpion's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That still doesn't change the fact that the princess of Edenia has repeated that to just about every village in her petty love-struck manner."

"You mean_ she's_ the one spreading rumors?" Scorpion asked, bewildered. Sub-Zero nodded knowingly... a little too helpful for Scorpion's liking. However, he didn't have time to dwell on Sub-Zero's odd helpful attitude... he had to find Kitana and fast... before any other whacky rumors were spread about the two of them.

"Going to see her?" Sub-Zero asked, his smirk still wide as ever... _Damn the mind-readers..._ Scorpion thought angrily. "Well, tell your lover I said 'hi'."

"When I see you again, I _will _disembowel you." Scorpion replied, determination written all over his masked face. With that, he turned and left, ready to tear the woman to pieces if necessary... nobody spread rumors about him and got away with it... especially _those_ kinds of rumors. Of course, how he would find the princess he had no idea... So he went to the only place he had ever unexpectedly run into her... the dojo.

Just as he was approaching the building, by a stroke of luck, Kitana came up behind him... of course, not in any subtle manner... The girl leapt happily towards him, throwing her arms around his middle in a tight and happy embrace. People stopped to stare at them awkwardly... most of them knew Scorpion... and to see him with a woman was just beyond weird...

"You again." Scorpion growled in acknowledgement.

"Did you miss me? I know it's been at least a week..." Kitana trailed off... was this really the princess...? The rumors Scorpion had heard about her were completely different from how he was seeing her now... wasn't the princess of Edenia supposed to be a 'lady with the proper upbringing and extensive knowledge to maturely rule Edenia without fault'. Here, he was seeing a child with absolutely no control over her emotions what-so-ever. Last he heard, she was rather aloof... what had changed her so abruptly?

"No, I haven't missed you." Scorpion replied with his own aloof tone. Kitana seemed dissapointed... that was odd, why would anybody care for his opinion? Kitana inwardly smirked... she knew how to get any guy going, especially those with the 'tough-guy act'... Her eyes began to well up with tears... Scorpion stepped back abruptly... Was she...? "Wait... I didn't say anything bad! No..." A tear dribbled down the girl's cheek. "You can't do this to me! I'm an emotionless spectre! I'm not supposed to be affected... quit crying!"

"S-so... you d-d-don't... like me?" Kitana asked, burrying her face in her hands.

"That's not what I said!" Scorpion exclaimed... he had _never_ made a girl cry before... and when his father had still been living, he had taught his son the moral of _always_ treating women with respect... "I don't dislike you... quit crying!"

The tears stopped and Kitana smiled up at him. "So you like me?"

"Don't read to much into it." Scorpion replied, looking away... stupid girl, stupid tears... why do girls always have to cry and make some sort of huge scene?

"Oh good, because I was beginning to worry..." Kitana said, staring off into the distance. "Hey, how about we go into the village and do a little something... like..." Kitana put a finger to her lip in thought. "Shopping!" She exclaimed suddenly, smiling widely.

"You-you've got to be kidding me." Scorpion replied... he stuttered... he couldn't believe he just stuttered... Scorpion scowled. This was getting rediculous. "I don't 'shop'. I'm getting ready for the tournament so I can defeat my arch-nemisis Sub-Zero... not to mention Quan-Chi..." Scorpion trailed off, murder in his voice.

"Ooh! I know this spot where other warriors have gathered to show off their strength... the winner gets ten-thousand gold koins... I could actually buy something exotic with that much money..." Kitana trailed off.

"What need would I have for money? I'm not interested in shopping for shoes... or whatever you woman normally buy."

"Well, you could blow off some of that steam you have..." Kitana replied hopefully.

"I do not have 'steam'. I am perfectly in control of my emotions!" Scorpion yelled, dissproving his statement.

"Aw, whatever you say sweetie."

"Don't call me that." Scorpion snapped. Actually, it might be a good idea to beat up a few weakling humans... Scorpion smirked... "Fine, we'll go to this 'thing'..."

Kitana smiled... he said 'we'... Her smile widened... all though she did not understand why... the only reason she needed him was to make Liu Kang jealous... after all, he was going to be at this little tournament... There, she could easily show off her new 'boyfriend's' mad fighting skills. And if she could make him jealous enough... it might upset Jade enough if she realizes that he's still in love with her... Kitana smiled... her plan would work out perfectly!

Kitana's arm entwined with Scorpion's. Scorpion glared down at the offending body part, but didn't say anything... the girl wouldn't give up anyway, so he might as well give in and play along a little bit until she got what she wanted, which was apparently her ex-boyfriend... just as long as there was no kissing or extensive hugging involved... Scorpion growled at that thought.

Soon the two had reached a clearing beyond the houses where a group of people were gathered around two men engaged in battle... Kitana gasped... it was Sub-Zero verses Lu Kang, and by the looks of it, her ex wasn't doing so well...

Lu Kang leapt forward with a flying kick, which was avoided easily by the Lin-Kuei warrior... Sub-Zero's eyes were blazing with insanity... Scorpion growled... Sub-Zero was not himself, and there was only one other person he knew that went through periodic changes like that... Had Quan-Chi also cursed his rival?

Sub-Zero's hand grasped Lu Kang's neck tightly... the monk was in such a weakened state, he was unable to effectively fight back... The monk struggled a bit, before his face took on an unhealthy shade of blue... if someone didn't do something soon, the man would die.

Kitana shut her eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing... she had to stop this... before anyone knew it, she was tearing through the crowd to get to the two warriors. Sub-Zero stopped his assault on his victim... with a blood thirsty look in his eyes, he turned towards the princess... and attacked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Julz: That wasn't to bad, was it?

Vikki: I like it!

Julz: Of course you do... But Scorpion has been drastically thrown out of character... I mean, I'm not even a fan and I know that!

Vikki: Who cares?

Julz: Our readers...?

Vikki: Oh...

Julz: Anyway... I do have a good reason for Kitana being out of character... it'll be explained later though...

Vikki: You mean you actually plan to explain it?

Julz: OF COURSE!

Vikki: Hm...

Aleena: HI!

Vikki: AHH! THE REINCARNATION OF MICHAEL JACKSON!

Aleena: But... Michael Jackson isn't dead!

Vikki: Oh... right, I meant Elvis Presley...

Julz: Hey! I like Elvis!

Vikki: You would!

Julz: You ain't nothing but a hound dog!

Vikki: I won't ask... anyway, please review! It's greatly appreciated!

Aleena: Yes it is! We love feedback!

Julz: You didn't even help us write this!

Vikki: Yeah, you don't exist...

Aleena; Whaddya talking about!

Julz: Don't crush her dreams Vikki...

Vikki: Oh, right, sorry...

Julz: Yup yup, anyway, as she said, review, it's greatly appreciated...

Vikki: Also, now that's school's out for the summer, we'll be updating more frequently...

Julz: Ahem...? I work fulltime, so maybe not as often as you may think, unless you plan to write this by yourself...

Vikki: -.-

Julz: Well, at least we're still writing and trying... anyway... until next time! Bye!

Vikki: (waves)


	4. Ice Demon

Julz: O.O Uhh… Oh my… Did we really take a whole ten months to update this…?

Vikki: JULZ!!! You might've cost us our reviewers!!!

Julz: O.O You might be right!!

Vikki: Quick, start apologizing! This is your fault you know!!  
Julz: GOMEN! I did not mean to… but I'm working full time… and… and….

Vikki: Again with the excuses!!

Aleena: Yeah Julie. Grow up already.

Julz: … Don't GET me started Aleena. I'm sooooorry!!! But here's the chapter that's been long awaited!! Hope you enjoy it!! And don't kill ggothkid (Vikki)… Because this was ENTIRELY my fault… Heh… XD

Vikki: Meh… Anyway… Mortal Kombat is not owned by us… But it does in fact own us… And Ed Boon is God!!

Julz: … NO! Rumiko Takahashi is…

Vikki: … No comment…

Aleena: Hey, hey, hey… Just read and enjoy. And for the love of Ed Boon, REVIEW!

-----------------------------------------------------

Kitana skittered the side quickly, just barely missing the claws that had suddenly grown from Sub-Zero's fingernails. Her eyes widened and all the training she'd been given came flooding to her suddenly. The girl effectively evaded another wild swing as she leapt backwards. She pulled out her steel fans from the boots she usually hid them in and swung up at the ninja's face. With great accuracy, she landed a clean cut across his cheek. Sub-Zero growled at her and darted forward, swinging his claws wildly.

For a while, Kitana easily evaded each and every swing. Left then right, right then left. She leapt around quite a bit as Sub-Zero changed his tactics, attacking the lower part of her body and then again aiming for her head. Despite how many failed attempts he made, he did not seem to tire.

The crowd began yelling, excitement filled the air as the onlookers realized the fight had taken on an interesting new turn. Liu Kang, who had been thrown to the side by a distracted Sub-Zero, wiped the blood from his lip and stood back up. His and Sub-Zero's battle was not finished… The monk turned to advance towards his opponent… only to find, to his surprise, Kitana battling him herself. His jaw dropped for a second before instinct took over. He rushed forward, fist pulled back and aimed for the unsuspecting ninja's jaw.

For a second, it seemed as if Sub-Zero, for the first time since the fight had first started up, had actually taken some damage. The fist had knocked him backwards and, for only a second mind you, it seemed as if Liu Kang finally had the upper hand. Suddenly, like a demon from hell, Sub-Zero completely transformed in front of the crowd. Wings grew out from his back and icy horns rose from his skull. His eyes completely and literally froze over and the temperature dropped drastically.

Scorpion, who was still standing in the back, became suddenly aware of two things. One: Liu Kang had raced forward once more using the same tactic he had previously used. Which, Scorpion admitted with a shake of his head, was extremely stupid considering this _was_ the champion of the _last_ Mortal Kombat. One would think Raiden would have trained him better. All warriors knew making the same move twice, especially if the first move had not worked, was amateurish. Sub-Zero had, without even glancing back at the monk, had effectively taken him out by extending one of wings out in a quick jabbing motion.

Two: At the same time Sub-Zero had knocked Liu Kang out he had grabbed hold of Kitana's throat and raised her up off the ground. At this point, the crowd was going wild. It wasn't everyday you saw a transformation quite like _that_ while also seeing said transformed warrior take out two others at the same time. Sub-Zero stared into the depths of Kitana's eyes hungrily.

Scorpion growled. No. He would not give in. He refused. For a second, Scorpion could've sworn he heard Kitana gurgle… Yes, he knew that was impossible. Above the cheering crowd, it would be impossible to hear _anything_. He was getting paranoid, that's what it was… not to mention soft.

With a final growl, Scorpion tore through the crowd and at Sub-Zero. _I am not doing this because of _her_. It's just that Sub-Zero, that bastard, has become far too dangerous. Not that I care, because I don't. But in his state of mind… He might actually be easier to defeat. Yeah… that'll work._ With a joyful war cry… yes, joyful… it wasn't everyday he got to fight Sub-Zero… he let loose a fireball. Startled, Sub-Zero, still in his crazed demonic form, threw Kitana into the ground. The princess, who was on the edge of unconsciousness, didn't even feel her head hit the ground… or the wound inflicted to her skull upon impact with it. Or for that matter, the blood that now ran down the side of her head. In fact, the only thing that crossed her mind before she completely succumbed to darkness was the fact that Scorpion had jumped in to rescue her…

Scorpion smirked in satisfaction as he landed a perfectly aimed uppercut. Sub-Zero was in fact, easier to fight while in this state. Of course, that was probably because Scorpion was able to keep his cool due to the complete loss of taunts. Normally, had Sub-Zero been in his usual form, he'd have won easily, hands down. Not that Scorpion would ever openly admit to that. But Sub-Zero knew exactly how to get him so worked up, that he'd start throwing punches in blind rage… and that never got him anywhere.

Now, Scorpion easily sidestepped all punches, all flying kicks… At this point, he could tell his enemy was growing very weary and annoyed. Oh yes, Scorpion was _playing_ with him. And enjoying every moment of it. Finally, he let loose the spear within his hand, deciding it was time to end this. To his surprise, the moment the snake-like spear entered his body his eyes reverted back to normal.

Scorpion withdrew the spear and watched his rival fall to the ground. Never had Scorpion witnessed Sub-Zero in such a weak position. He knelt on the ground, clutching his rapidly beating heart. Did he have any idea of what just took place…? Scorpion took a step forward to continue his fide when he heard the princess fight. Damn it. He'd almost forgotten she was there. He turned away from Sub-Zero briefly and went to her side, checking to make sure she was alright.

Without warning, the demonic look in Sub-Zero's eyes came back with sudden force, and he plunged forward towards Scorpion. Before the spectre even knew what was going on, claws dug into his skull. Scorpion fell backwards, the impact of the hit knocking him unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------

Julz: MUAHAHA… Cliff-hanger. Again… This time, I SWEAR, we won't leave you at this cliff-hanger for long. We just wanna get a few reviews and get all of ya itchin' to read more… Cuz we're cruel like that.

Aleena: Jeez Julz… You cold-hearted… um… MEANIE!

Julz: … Anyway… Please review ya'll!

Vikki: Heh… she said "ya'll"…

Julz: SHUT IT!


	5. The Recovery

-1Scorpion shuffled in his sleep uneasily before his conscious mind realized something. His bed was soft. That wasn't right… His eyes opened slowly to take in his new and improved bed. Pink. That… was different… The room he was in, which certainly could not be his, had the faint scent of perfume. It was gigantic for a bedroom, neat, clean. Yup. Definitely not _his_ room. He didn't own a damn thing. He sat up slowly and turned his head to the other side of the room. Sitting on a nightstand was a picture of Kitana, Mileena, and Queen Sindel, happily scrunched together smiling in front of the castle of Edenia.

A thought suddenly hit Scorpion. He should _not_ be in Kitana's bed, what the hell was he _doing_ in Kitana's bed?! An empty bottle of sake caught his eye. _Oh please God, no…_ Scorpion's eyes widened, horrified. _We did _not_ do that…Please tell me we didn't…_

The door opened, startling Scorpion out of his thoughts. Kitana skipped merrily over to the bed and sat down comfortably beside him. "Honey! I see you're awake!"

"Why do you look so happy?" Scorpion asked suspiciously. She was _glowing_.

She smiled coyly down at him. "I'm just so happy you're awake. You had quite a night last night."

"What!? What the hell did you do to me, woman?!" Scorpion exclaimed, afraid his suspicions were true.

"Not me, sweetie, don't you remember? Well getting knocked up like that… I suppose it would make sense that you wouldn't remember…" Scorpion's eyes widened. There were others… involved?

"If not you, then who the hell _did_?!" Scorpion finally roared.

"Sub Zero!" Kitana chirped.

"Oh God…"

"Speaking of Gods, you do owe thanks to Raiden. He was the one who finally dragged your unconscious butt up here, mister." Kitana lectured while wiggling her finger at him like he was some grade school kid.

"He wasn't involved too, was he?"

"Of course not, he's an Elder God." She replied in a matter-of-fact manner. "I do hope you're feeling better though. You must be really sore…"

Scorpion cringed at the thought. "Well, I can't feel the pain yet... I can't remember a damn thing… I didn't really drink _that_ much, did I?" Scorpion asked. A look of confusion crossed Kitana's chipper face.

"You didn't drink anything. Wow. You really don't remember anything about the tournament, do you?" She looked concerned and it was starting to weird Scorpion out.

"Tournament? Oh… OH!" A gigantic wave of relief swept over Scorpion. He didn't do unmentionable things with Kitana and Sub Zero last night AFTER all! "I think I'm starting to remember…" He frowned suddenly as he remembered Kitana's limp body. "You're okay then?" He asked. Here he was, knocked out cold all night and then there was Kitana, who had to have gotten hit harder than he was and she was _bouncing_ all over the place!

Kitana's eyes sparkled gratefully. Creepy… "You were worried about me?" She was beginning to tear up. How did she _always_ interpret things differently then he'd meant it? Every single time… Scorpion didn't answer. Instead he glared meaningfully, hoping she'd get the message. "I'm okay. I've got a pretty hard head." Scorpion almost laughed. Almost.

"Typical." He said with a shake of his head.

"But you must've gotten hit pretty bad. You're quite chatty this morning. You sure you're alright?" She tilted her head in a way that made her look… dare he say it… adorable.

"I have got to get out of here." He grumbled angrily. He through his legs over the side of the bed and got up hastily.

"What? Already? But you just woke up…" She pouted. "What about breakfast?"

"I'm not going to sit down with you and have 'breakfast'. I'm an evil ninja spectre and I do _not_ have meaningless associations over food."

"Leaving already? Well at least give her a goodbye kiss." A deep voice boomed merrily. Scorpion rolled his eyes. This was just what he needed…

"Raiden. Problem. Mask." He pointed to the mask he wore as if to say 'duh'.

"Aw, so you WOULD kiss her if it weren't for that!" Raiden exclaimed in a teasing manner.

"You two are driving me up a fucking wall!" Scorpion snapped finally. Without another word, he teleported out of Kitana's house back to Outworld.

Kitana looked up at Raiden in distress. "You made him go away…"

"I thought you didn't like him. Do you want me to bring him back? I can do that you know. I AM an Elder God…" Raiden replied jubilantly.

"No, it's okay, he'd be mad. You know, he's not all… that bad…" Kitana said thoughtfully. Raiden raised an eyebrow at her.

"So then it's not all pretend?" He asked with surprise.

"Well, it was… It still is, it's just… It was really sweet of him, jumping in to save me, you know?" Kitana and Raiden had left the bedroom and were walking around outside of the castle Kitana called her home. Compared to the vast wasteland of Outworld, Edenia was _paradise_. Beautiful enchanting trees stretched out high above the castle. Birds chirped merrily as children nearby sang happily. It was so peaceful and yet… there was always the feeling that there was something missing.

"I get the feeling he had other intentions besides saving you." Raiden started quietly. "Sorry to disappoint." Raiden added hastily.

"No, you're probably right. But you have to admit, he _is_ going a little soft." Kitana chirped.

"Yes, and it's starting to really freak me out." Raiden chuckled. "You do have quite an effect on him."

"I'll have him in my grasp before long!" Kitana exclaimed jokingly.


	6. A Revelation Perhaps?

**Chapter 6**

O.K. wow, I haven't updated in a year-ish!! Don't kill me please!!! This is my chapter completely - my co writer didn't help me at all, so if it sucks you can tell me and I won't feel bad at all : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat and all its glory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpion wandered the darker regions of Outworld searching for answers to questions he knew he would never find. He had fully regained the memory of fighting Sub Zero, but something was still unclear to him. _Why do I keep thinking about her?!_ _She's just a stupid woman trying to deny my access to vengeance._ He was going to talk to Raiden to figure things out, but the more he thought about it, the more pissed off he got.

_Screw Raiden. I'm going to go fight something and get my mind off things. Damn! The stupid woman was right, I do have steam…_

Scorpion found himself at the edge of a forest. He didn't exactly know where he was, but that didn't concern him. Upon walking into the forest he was ambushed by a few goblins. _I hate goblins. They're dumb…_ With a few fireballs, Scorpion demolished them rather simply. _Sometimes I wish I were back in the Neatherrealm. At least there are worthy adversaries down there. _He decided to let his anger pass (very un-scorpion like) and go to talk to Raiden and possibly get some answers out of the elder god.

*------------------------------ Temple of Edenia

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING SCORPION?!?!?!?!?" Shao Kahn's booming emperor voice could be heard all the way outside of the castle. Kitana had finaly gathered the courage to tell her family about the delightful recent events in her life.

"Am I supposed to say sorry…?"

" NO" exclaimed the emperor, "you're supposed to explain yourself."

" Well you see…" she started, " Liu was starting to cheat on me and one thing led to the next and I eventually ended up with my wonderful, adorable, unemotional - which I'm still working on - hell spawn spectre!" *insert crickets and random eyeblinkings…*

Shao Kahn simply lowered his head into his palms, attempting to rub out the explanation he just got. _Whatever happened to the whole ' I love Liu Kang! We're going to get married and have many babies!!' … ?!?_ _I can already tell that I'm going to need a lot of therapy when this is all said and done… _

*------------------------------ Back in Outworld

Raiden started walking away from one of his life changing speeches he typically gives to one of his heroes. _Now that I'm done mingling with the commoners, I'm going to enjoy some peace and quiet for a change. _

Despite Raiden's wants/needs, Scorpion decided he was going to bounce (yes, bounce) in and walk with Raiden. " You know" Scorpion started, " It's getting close to a full moon."

" Planning on killing again, I presume?"

" Probably, but could you keep Kitana away from it all?"

Raiden stopped dead in his tracks. " You want me to do what?"

" You heard me." Scorpion growled lowly. Raiden stood for a moment just simply staring at him. _Is he finally going soft?!? Have I succeeded in my eternal quest?!?_

He hadn't realized just how close the full moon was until this moment. Scorpion's eyes had a strong tint of green to them, his nails had grown long and narrow, and he was a little bit taller than Raiden himself. Raiden also knew that at this moment if Scorpion wanted to, he could've taken his mask off and there would be an actual face. It was only in Scorpion's demonic phases in which he had a face. It was quite the handsome face which included a full set of fangs and a symbol on his left cheek that in demon read ' night demon .' Atop of his face would lay long spiky hair that would change from black to gray to white all depending on his mood.

" Why don't you protect her yourself?" Raiden finally said.

" Because you're the only one who knows I'm a demon. We both know this Raiden… If anyone else finds out, my participation in the tournament will be eliminated because I'm not human."

Raiden had suddenly changed his expression to the " no duh, dumb ass…" look. "I'm not helping you anymore." With that as his final statement, Raiden whipped around and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_Damn. I'm actually gonna have to do this on my own. How am I going to warn her without telling her the truth? Why do I even care if I kill her? Life after death is hard… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: )

don't kill me please… I'm already working on the next chapter!!!


End file.
